


Vlog with Me!

by bstnschwnstgr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was tired of revising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstnschwnstgr/pseuds/bstnschwnstgr
Summary: “Bernd, come on.  I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Marc has now put on his puppy face.“It’s not you…” Bernd admitted quietly with a hint of blush on his cheeks.“You’re… Are you jealous of teenagers?”“I… What… No.”“You are!  Oh my god this is so adorable!  I didn’t know Grandpa Bernd have feelings?”





	Vlog with Me!

“Hey it’s Charlotte and May checking in from London, it’s a beautiful day today surprisingly…” At the sound of two girls speaking behind him, Marc turned around and cracked a smile.  He’s always liked the idea of vlogging.  I wonder if they are successful Youtubers here, Marc wondered.

Marc turned to his partner next to him and whispered, “look turn around, they’re so cute!” Bernd turned around exasperatedly with Marc, both cracking a teasing smile at the now embarrassed teenagers.  “We should so do that one day.” Marc sighed dreamily.  “Really?  Everyone will freak out, I will probably get a message from Julian asking us if that was our come out video.” Bernd replied.  “But it’ll finally convince Jogi that we’re not enemies anymore!  Come on, vlog with me.” Marc begged.  “I think Jogi will simply think we’re playing a prank on him to convince him we should be on the team.” Bernd reasoned.

Okay, he had a point but Marc desperately wants to film a vlog to document his day with Bernd.

So, Marc does what he learned from Mario and pout.  Marco confided in him once, drunkenly, that when Mario pouts at him, he can only hold his resolve for a minute before giving in.  “Marc, you’re no Götze, and I’m no Marco, it’s not working.”

“Urgh, you’re so annoying and boring.”

The two of them continued walking.  They had just come from a walk in the Hyde Park and are now walking towards Piccadilly Circus to return to their hotel on Jermyn Street.  Afterwards they would head out to enjoy a classy evening watching the renowned Phantom of the Opera.

“Bernd, I think the girls behind us are staring at me.”

“Wow Marc, I knew you were vain but not that vain.”

They continued walking, enjoying the rare sunny weather in England.  It is so rare for the two of them to be spotted walking on the streets together, and this is only because Marc needed cheering up after his disastrous game against Juventus and Bernd had a good game against Bayern.  Therefore, they decided to meet half way in London impulsively.  Marc is probably more known than Bernd in London, simply because he plays for Barcelona; neither of them had any heavy disguise on except for a pair of sunglasses.

Not one argument yet, we are doing good today! Bernd thought triumphantly.

Giggling to himself, Bernd continued smiling along at Marc’s attempts to crack jokes.  Occasionally, he would look over at Marc just in time to see the sunlight capturing his face, highlighting the edges of his cheekbone.  His blues eyes gleaming with mischief that turns Bernd on more than he would care to admit.  But whenever Marc does his charming smile, Bernd cannot help but smile back like a lovesick teenager.

Speaking of teenagers… Bernd can hear an awful lot of giggling behind him, while he is sure he is being completely paranoid, he can’t help but feel two pair of eyes focussing on his lover.  It annoyed him more than it normally would, perhaps it’s the English weather, yep it must be.

“Bernd, are you okay?”

Bernd snapped his head towards Marc, unaware that he had zoned out while Marc was asking him a question.

“Yes.”

“Wait… what’s wrong?  What did I do now?”

Bernd should really be annoyed his boyfriend had immediately linked his silence to anger, much like how he used to be when the two were still vicious rivals in the U-21 team.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

“Bernd, come on.  I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Marc has now put on his puppy face.

“It’s not you…” Bernd admitted quietly with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

“You’re… Are you jealous of teenagers?”

“I… What… No.”

“You are!  Oh my god this is so adorable!  I didn’t know Grandpa Bernd have feelings?”

“No, I’m just concerned about the amount of attention you’re bringing to yourself when we’re supposed to be laying low.”

“Right… attention from two teenage girls?”

Bernd didn’t know how to defend himself.  Truth be told, he was jealous.  But for what?  He knew that Marc loves him more than anything but still, the attention hits him with a force of jealousy.

“Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed, it’s kind of cute.” Marc attempts to reassure his boyfriend.

Bernd allowed himself to relax and swung his right arm happily.  Marc took the opportunity to take his hand out of his pocket and swung his left arm deliberately, causing their fingers to caress each other.  Bernd smiled, he could get used to this.  Marc took in Bernd’s relaxed state and slightly entwined their fingers together.  They are not exactly holding their hands together but the fingers which connected them holds the greatest promise Marc can ever give to Bernd.  The promise that one day there would be nothing to hide.  Bernd felt like a teenager all over again, fingers brushing against each other as if a shy boy trying to get his crush’s attention.  Each brush gave him a thrill.  Although neither of them plays in the Premier League, he knows Marc is still somehow famous for playing with Barcelona and people generally knows Bernd as the one who looks like the Barcelona goalkeeper.

Bernd allowed himself a moment of complete relaxation and nuzzled his nose into Marc’s neck as they continued walking towards Piccadilly Circus.  Maybe one day they can play without fearing for the end of their career simply because of their sexualities.  Maybe one day they can walk along the streets without the constant fear prickling at the bottom of their necks.

“Stop thinking, it doesn’t suit you.” Marc chuckled.

“Keep talking and see if you’re sleeping on the bed tonight.” Bernd retorted.

He can’t wait for that day to come.

 

*Bonus*

“Hey guys, it’s Marc here.  As you can see I am in a hotel in London right now and look who I have here.  He would say hi but he’s taking a nap after our long walk around the city this morning.  Well this had been awkward and fun, talking to myself in the camera.  It would be so much more interesting if Bernd is awake right now but he refused to take part in my amazing suggestion.  So I guess that’s it…”

“Marco… is this what I think it is?”

“Guess who’s doing a vlog next Sunny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know this is a bit short but I was procrastinating. This was inspired by the couple I saw in front of my friend and I as we were cruising the London streets. Yes... we were filming a vlog.


End file.
